


Child eyes

by Rosine



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosine/pseuds/Rosine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered why Mary and Edith had brown eyes when both Cora and Robert have blue ones? Here is an explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the seventh episode, before Cora’s fall.

“You are shinning, my dear” was the first thing the earl of Grantham told his wife as he was coming to bed that night.

“It is the pregnancy, darling.”

“All the same, you look positively ravishing… I gather you went to my mother today? She always tended to be more tender toward you when you were expecting.”

“Indeed. However she asked me what color I expected my child’s eyes to be.”

“She did, didn’t she? I must confess that I am rather curious as to what your answer might be…”

“They’ll be blue Robert. I meant it when I said I didn’t want another man to touch me after Sybil’s birth.”

“How did you get pregnant if no one else touched you?”

“Didn’t you ask the doctor?”

“I couldn’t very well say ‘How did I manage to impregnate my wife when I had to ask my butler to provide me with an heir’… which if you recall never came.”

“You must have been less barren than we thought then, for I haven’t been unfaithful to you… and by the way, Sybil’s yours. I couldn’t go through with it the third time.”

“Very likely. How come then that her eyes are…”

“Blue? What do you think?

“And how did you get pregnant then?”

“Same as I did now : I had marital relationship with my husband.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Mary and Edith are Carson’s daughters. I didn’t want you to treat any of the girls differently. But I can’t let you think that I… ask Carson if you want but…”

“And how do you suggest I do that? ‘I’ll have tea in the Library… Oh and by the way, Carson, did you sleep with her ladyship lately?’”

“BUT I would rather you trust me. You’ll see the baby’s eyes anyway.”

“And how am I to know you didn’t have a change of lover?”

“Carson was never my lover. _You_ pushed me into his arms. I only went through with it for the sake of _your_ family, and now _you_ have the nerve to make accusations? I think you’d better go to your dressing room, I would like to sleep alone tonight.”


End file.
